Beast Wars: Coming Of Age
by Willdawg1985
Summary: A mysterious ship has crash landed on ancient Earth, carrying five Predacons inside. Who are they? And why do they show such a keen interest in Cheetor? Tensions run high as Cheetor makes a choice that will decide his future in Coming Of Age
1. A Blip On The Radar

**A/N: I do NOT own anything related to Transformers or Beast Wars. If I did, I'd be rich, and I'm far from rich.**

**Background: This story takes place after the final episode of season 3. However, I changed the ending to make this story. In the new ending, the Nemesis crashes, but is still used as a base my Megatron and his remaining predacons, Dinobot, Quickstrike, and Inferno. Waspinator has defected to the Maximals. Rampage and Depth Charge are still destroyed, but Tigerhawk is very much alive. Now enjoy "COMING OF AGE"**

**

* * *

**  
Night scan shift. Quite possibly to most boring shift of them all. And Cheetor was assigned to it. He was in his room, trying to think of a way to get out of the shift, but it was no use. He finally gave up and made his way to the com room. Rattrap was waiting for him.

"Nice of you to finally show up," Rattrap said, obviously upset at Cheetor for being late.

"Lay off me, cheese breath," Cheetor grumbled as he took his seat at the scanner console.

"Hope you got enough sleep, 'cause you're gonna need to be awake when Silverbolt and Blackarachnia call in," Rattrap said as he was leaving, "They may have spotted some Pred activity."

Cheetor rolled his eyes. _"It's probably just gonna be news of another jamming tower,"_ he thought to himself as he began his sector scans. He began thinking about how Silverbolt and Blackarachnia always get the recon missions. _"I should be out there, he thought, I'm faster than Silverbolt and Blackarachnia. Why doesn't Optimus ever give me a chance?"_ He finally let it go and continued scanning.

Suddenly, a blip appeared on the screen. Cheetor was alert at once and began tracing the signal. It was a Cybertronian signal, and it was Maximal.

* * *

Silverbolt and Blackarachnia decided to take a break, as they had been traveling for awhile now. Silverbolt hovered to the ground so that Blackarachnia could get to her feet before finally landing himself. They both sat down on a nearby log and looked up at the sky.

"It's quite a beautiful tonight. The beauty of the stars almost matches your own," Silverbolt said as he put his arm around his love.

"Oh, Bowser," Blackarachnia said, resting her head on his shoulder, "You do have such a way with words."

They sat in silence for a few moments. Then, Blackarachnia's attention turned skyward.

"Look Silverbolt," she said, "A shooting star."

Silverbolt stood up and felt the hair on his back stand on end. "I don't think that's a shooting star, my love," he said.

They watched it light up the night sky for a moment, then Silverbolt activated his com-link.

"Silverbolt to base," Silverbolt said.

There was nothing but silence until Cheetor's voice garbled back.

"Silverbolt, this is Cheetor. What's up?" he asked.

"Cheetor, Blackarachnia and I have spotted in unknown object in the sky. It seems to be heading towards Predacon ground," Silverbolt responded.

"I'm ten steps ahead of you, Silverbolt. I've already identified it. It's a Maximal ship," Cheetor said.

Silverbolt and Blackarachnia looked at each other for a moment.

"Cheetor," Blackarachnia said, "Send us coordinates, we'll check it out. And notify Optimus."

Silverbolt and Blackarachnia tracked the rapidly descending ship through the woods. They also silently hoped that they would reach the ship before any Predacons learned of its existence.

* * *

"Megatron!" Dinobot exclaimed, "Come quickly!"

Megatron pushed past his Predacon soldiers, who were all staring up at the sky, and approached Dinobot.

"What is it?" he asked, "It had better be good."

Dinobot directed Megatron's attention up to the flaming object in the sky.

"It is a Maximal ship," Dinobot said.

Megatron studied the object carefully. "That is not just any Maximal ship," Megatron said as an evil grin appeared on his face, "That is a Maximal prison ship!"

Dinobot and the rest of the Predacons stared at Megatron, dumbfounded. "Quickly," Megatron said, "We must recover the ship before the Maximals identify it." With that said, the Predacons set out to find the ship's crash point.

* * *

In the depths of space, a single star cruiser floated towards an unknown destination. Inside it were five Maximal prisoners and a heap of destroyed Maximal guards. The prisoners were operating the ship now.

"Course reset," one of them said, turning to the Maximal next to him, "Now tracing warp signature of Ravage's ship. Do you think we'll find him, sir?"

"I don't know," he replied "If Ravage is out there, we'll home in on him." The five of them were startled by a proximity alarm.

"Alert," a mechanic computerized voice said "Unknown temporal anomaly occurring."

The five Maximals looked ahead and saw space itself open up and swallow the ship whole, engulfing them in a bright light which seemed to cover them. Each one howled in pain as their bodies altered. The light faded and they were now heading towards a strange, yet familiar-looking planet. Their ship started shaking as they descended quickly into the atmosphere.

"We're gonna crash!" the female one shouted.

The two at the helm tried their best to steer the ship. But it was no use. All the systems were down and they were going to have a bumpy landing.

"Brace yourselves!" they both shouted as the ship collided with the ground, launching all five of them forward. The ship rolled a few times and slid before finally grinding to a halt. The two at the helm attempted to get the computer systems back online. After managing to get some power back, the computer's voice echoed through the wrecked ship.

"Alert. Energon detected," the voice said, "Preparing bio-scan and transformation sequence."

"Override," one of them said, "Computer, load data track, code name: Ravage Kin." He took out a small disk and inserted it into the computer's hard drive.

"Confirmed," the computer voice said, "Beginning transformation sequence now."

* * *

"Cheetor to Optimus," Cheetor said, still trying to track the ship.

Unknown to Cheetor, Optimus Primal had just entered the room.

"What is it, Cheetor?" Optimus said, startling Cheetor.

"You scared me, big bot," Cheetor said, chuckling to himself, "A Maximal ship just crash landed in sector vega. Silverbolt and Blackarachnia are on their way there now."

Optimus checked the energy signature from the ship. His eyes widened with terror.

"Cheetor," he said, "You have to warn Silverbolt and Blackarachnia."

Cheetor suddenly became confused. "What is it, Optimus?" he asked.

Optimus sighed and said, "That's a Maximal prison ship. And if it's carrying who I think it's carrying, Silverbolt and Blackarachnia are in danger."

Cheetor immediately turned back to the computer console. "Cheetor to Silverbolt and Blackarachnia," he said. "Return to base immediately. Do not approach the ship. You are in danger. Silverbolt? Blackarachnia? Come in, both of you."

Cheetor beat his fists against the console. "They must be in Megatron's jamming zone," Optimus said, "Hopefully, they got the message."

Cheetor sprang to his feet. "I'll go find them," he said.

"No, not alone," Optimus said, " I'll go with you. Tigerhawk, this is Optimus. Meet Cheetor and I at the following coordinates. Rattrap, come in. I need you to take Cheetor's place at the computer console."

Optimus transformed into jet mode as Cheetor transformed into beast mode. Cheetor hopped on Optimus and the two flew out towards Silverbolt's signal.


	2. Meet The Pride

**A/N: Again, I don't own anything related to Transformers or Beast Wars. A few of the names of Pride members are original, but that's it. Enjoy**

* * *

  
Silverbolt and Blackarachnia had just arrived at the crash site when Cheetor's voice garbled over their comlink.

"Cheetor to…bolt and…rachnia…do n…ship…in dang…" The rest of the message was just static.

"We must be in Megatron's jamming zone," Blackarachnia said.

"Then, be careful, beloved," Silverbolt said, "I have no doubt that the Predacons are aware of the ship's presence, and I expect that they will arrive to claim it.

"Indeed we do, Silverbolt," Megatron's voice rang out behind them. Megatron was joined by Quickstrike, Inferno, and Dinobot. "Now, if you'll just step aside, Maximals, I can claim this ship and use it against you," Megatron added.

"I think not, Megatron," Silverbolt said defiantly, "If there is anyone still alive in this ship, you will not warp their minds to evil."

Megatron chuckled and shook his head. "Ah," he said, "Noble Maximal sentiment. The universe will be better off without it." As Megatron finished his sentence, Inferno fired at Silverbolt, knocking him off his feet and into the ship.

"Predacons," Megatron said loudly, "Do not allow those Maximals to leave this place."

With that said, all four Predacons opened fire on Silverbolt and Blackarachnia. The two maximals took cover behind a rock and began returning fire. From the air, Optimus and Cheetor could see the battle raging and quickly swooped in to aid their comrades.

"Cheetor, Maximize!" Cheetor shouted as he leapt off of Optimus, transformed, and immediately began firing at the Predacons even before he landed on the ground.

Optimus transformed and opened fire on the Predacons. They were soon joined by Tigerhawk. As the battle raged outside the ship, inside was where the real action was going on.

* * *

  
The five prisoners observed the battle and observed each side.

"That's Megatron," one of them said, "Which means those are Maximals. Quickly, open the doors. It's time to help our Predacon brothers."

As the door to the ship slid open, the battle died down as each side stopped to see who would emerge from the ship. Five large transmetal cats emerged from the ship. A lion, a tiger, a panther, a puma, and a saber-toothed tiger walked in formation to the middle of the battlefield. The lion lifted his head and spoke.

"Maximals, your time has come," he said, "Leo, Terrorize!" He transformed stood between the Maximals and the Predacons.

The tiger joined him, followed by the saber-toothed tiger. "Darkstripe, Terrorize!" "Fang, Terrorize!" The two transformed and were lastly followed by the puma and the panther.

"Snarl, Terrorize!" the puma shouted and transformed. "Prowl, Terrorize!" the panther shouted and transformed into a female Predacon, which immediately caught Cheetor's eye.

Leo drew his weapon and shouted, "Pride! Open fire!"

They did, followed by the Predacons. The Maximals were too outnumbered to fight, and backup wouldn't arrive in time, so they had no choice but to retreat. They transformed into beast modes and took off, leaving the Predacons and these five new, strange additions. Megatron observed each one carefully.

"I am Megatron, leader of the Predacons," he said, "Who may I ask are you?"

Leo stepped forward. "I am Leo, leader of the Pride," he said, "We tracked our commander, Ravage, to this planet. Are you aware of his location?"

Megatron sighed and said, "Yes, I do. Sadly, though, your commander, Ravage, was destroyed in a fight with the Maximals."

Each member of the Pride bowed their heads in sorrow for their lost commander.

"The Maximals will pay," Darkstripe said, "Leo, you are commander now. What is our agenda now?"

Leo stared at Megatron and drew his sword. He stuck it into the ground and dropped to one knee. The rest knelt with him.

"Megatron," Leo said, "We pledge our allegiance to you."

Megatron smiled and started chuckling.

* * *

  
Tigerhawk emerged from the CR chamber, feeling refreshed. Everyone wanted to know what was going on with these new Predacons. Optimus had the answer, but no one would ask the question. Everyone was gathered in the control room, each one looking to the other for an answer. Cheetor finally spoke up.

"Who were those new Preds, big bot?" he asked.

Optimus sighed. "They weren't Predacons," he answered, "They were Maximals."

The others gasped as they each looked to the other mouthing the word "Maximal".

"Maximals?" Waspinator asked, "How can this be? Waspinator heard Predacon command code."

"It's a very long story," Optimus said. Silverbolt crossed his arms.

"We're listening," he said as he took a seat, along with the rest.

"They're collectively known as the Pride," Optimus said, "Five of the Maximal High Council's finest soldiers. But, they were corrupted by Ravage and became Predacons under command of Ravage and the Tripredacus Council. They committed unspeakable acts and destroyed entire colonies of Cybertronians."

Rhinox bowed his head. "My brother was on Colony Prodigy. He was killed by the Pride when he refused to join them."

Rattrap put a hand on his shoulder. "So was my father," he added, "That's why Rhinox and I joined the Axalon. We wouldn't have to go anywhere near the remains of Colony Prodigy ever again."

"They were finally captured and brought to trial," Optimus continued, "They were sentenced to life imprisonment on Penal Colony Independence. However, they never made it, as they hijacked the ship and continued on another path of destruction. They were again captured and taken to Independence. Last I had heard, they were on Independence and were causing nothing but problems."

"Not anymore," Cheetor said, "Now they're causing problems here."

"They must have hijacked another ship and tried to locate their commander, Ravage," Optimus said.

"Yeah," Rattrap said, "And ol' Decepticon dirt bag got thrashed, but his signal still lingered enough for them to lock on and follow it."

"Optimus," Rhinox said, "We need to develop a plan on what to do about the Pride."

As he finished his sentence, the computer started beeping. Rattrap turned back to the computer.

"Hey, fellas," he said, "We got three stasis pods landing. Two in sector omega and one in sector talos."

"Cheetor," Optimus said, "You and Waspinator go to sector omega. Tigerhawk, you go to sector talos. Make sure you recover them before Megatron does."

Cheetor and Waspinator transformed into their beast modes and took off. Tigerhawk did the same.

"Silverbolt and Blackarachnia," Optimus said, "I want you two to get some rest, I'll need you both fully rested. I'll call you if we need you."

Silverbolt and Blackarachnia nodded and walked back to their quarters. Optimus turned to Rattrap and Rhinox.

"As for us," he said, "We need to start formulating a plan on how to deal with the Pride."

* * *

  
Waspinator was having trouble keeping up with Cheetor's speed.

"Cat-bot," he said between gasps, "Slow down. Waspinator having trouble keeping up."

Cheetor slowed his pace to allow Waspinator to catch up.

"Sorry, Waspinator," he said, "I'm usually used to Rattrap and Tigerhawk with me on these missions."

They stopped at the start of the clearing, observing two stasis pods in the midst of their scanning and replicating phase. They transformed and slowly approached the two pods.

"Hmm, it's too quiet," Cheetor said, "I was sure there would be at least one Pred here to try and apprehend the pods."

Waspinator started chuckling. "There is one Predacon, cat-bot," he said, "Waspinator here." Cheetor laughed along with Waspinator.

Both stasis pods beeped and began to open. The first one out was a horse with a beautiful long black mane. The second was a transmetal wolf. It had spots of organic fur here and there, but for the most part was a transmetal super-structure. Cheetor and Waspinator slowly approached the two new cybertronians.

"Hi there," Cheetor said, "I'm Cheetor. I represent the Maximals. I just want to welcome you to the team."

The horse and the wolf stared at each other for a moment. "Maximals?" the horse asked in a very feminine voice.

"Yes," Waspinator added, "You are Maximals, just like us. Just speak the command code, Maximize."

"Stampede, Maximize!" the horse shouted as she transformed into a beautiful Maximal soldier. She still had her mane, which flowed from the top of her head down to her shoulders. She was simply stunning. Cheetor turned to Waspinator and actually found him gawking, which is something he'd never seen him do. He quietly chuckled to himself.

"Frostbite, Maximize!" the wolf cried out as he transformed. His appearance was a bit frightening. He looked like he would fit in well with the Predacons. His wolf hair lined the upper side of his arms. His wolf head was connected to his hand and his face reminded Cheetor of his old transmetal face, except more nightmarish. Waspinator had caught sight of Frostbite and instantly became terrified.

Frostbite saw Waspinator out of the corner of his eye, trembling. He laughed.

"Don't worry, buzz boy," he said, "I'm on your side."

Cheetor looked around, still feeling uneasy.

"What is it?" Stampede asked.

"Something's not right," Cheetor replied, "There should be Preds here, but there isn't."

Just then, he got a whiff of something in the air. An alluring scent, but also a Predacon scent. He spun around and saw Prowl standing there

_"I should blast you right now,"_ Cheetor thought to himself, _"But why can't I?"_

_"Because you can't bring yourself to shoot a lady,"_ he heard a female voice inside him say. Cheetor's eyes widened.

"Waspinator," he said, "Take Stampede and Frostbite back to base. I'm gonna check on Tigerhawk."

"Horse-bot and creepy-bot follow Waspinator," Waspinator said, turning to Stampede and Frostbite, "Waspinator lead the way back to base."

Waspinator transformed into beast mode and buzzed back into the forest, followed by Stampede and Frostbite, both in beast mode.

Cheetor still stood, staring at Prowl.

_"How did you get into my head?"_ Cheetor asked inside his head.

_"That's the beauty of being a cat. We're all linked through our feline psyche. I can read your thoughts and vice versa,"_ Prowl responded in thought.

"Why are you here?" Cheetor asked.

"Because Tigerhawk needs some backup and I was the perfect distraction," Prowl responded.

Cheetor, startled by Prowl's words, quickly changed into beast mode and took off towards Tigerhawk's location. Prowl simply stood there, leaning against a tree.

_"He is cute,"_ she thought to herself. She changed into beast mode and followed Cheetor.


	3. Shattered Trust

**A/N: I don't own anything related to Transformers or Beast Wars. A few of the names of Pride members are original, but that's it. Enjoy**

* * *

  
Tigerhawk had arrived at the stasis pod, but soon came under heavy fire from the Pride.

"I'm afraid this stasis pod belongs to the Predacons, Maximal scum," Leo said.

Tigerhawk hid behind a rock and returned fire whenever he could.

"Tigerhawk to Cheetor," he said, "I need some assistance." There was no response. "They must be jamming my comlink." he thought to himself.

_"You do realize that you won't leave here alive,"_ Tigerhawk heard a voice say. It seemed to be coming from inside his head.

"I will do what I must to ensure that my sacrifice will not be in vain," he responded.

_"Join us, Tigerhawk,"_ the voice said, _"Your powers would be so much more appreciated with us."_

"I will never join the Predacons," Tigerhawk shouted out.

_"I do not speak of the Predacons,"_ the voice said, _"I want you to join the Pride. You and Cheetor both. Together, we could crush both Maximal and Predacon and rule this planet."_

Tigerhawk stopped firing and began to think. "How do I know that I can trust you?" he asked.

_"We are psychically linked to all feline cybertronians,"_ the voice said, _"You can scan my thoughts and know that I'm telling you the truth."_

Tigerhawk began to give the offer serious thought when he heard Cheetor's voice.

"Hang on, Tigerhawk," he said, "I got your back."

Cheetor transformed and began firing at the Pride. Tigerhawk, out of reflex, fired a shot that nailed Cheetor square in the chest, knocking him back. He looked at Tigerhawk, dumbfounded.

"What was that for?" he asked.

Tigerhawk said nothing, but fired another shot, rendering Cheetor almost unconscious Tigerhawk looked down at Cheetor, then back at the Pride.

"I accept your offer, Leo," he said as he shook Leo's hand.

"Welcome to the Pride, Tigerhawk," Leo said.

Cheetor was quickly losing consciousness.

"Tigerhawk," he said weakly, "Why?"

Tigerhawk walked over the Cheetor and crouched down beside him.

"It is our destiny," he said, "You will understand in due time." Tigerhawk watched as Cheetor went into stasis lock.

Tigerhawk stood up. "What is to be done about the stasis pod?" he asked. Leo shook his head.

"It will never become a Maximal or a Predacon. Snarl."

Snarl nodded and raised his large rifle and fired at the stasis pod, destroying it and the protoform inside. Prowl had just arrived in time to see the stasis pod explode. She looked down and saw Cheetor, unconscious in stasis lock.

"Did you kill him?" she asked, causing Leo to laugh heartily.

"Don't worry, Prowl," Darkstripe said, "Your boyfriend is just in stasis lock."

Prowl shot him an angry glance, making Darkstripe chuckle. Fang walked over to Cheetor and placed a tracking beacon on him.

"Tracking beacon in place," he said, "Unblocking Maximal signals now. They should arrive to claim him in a few cycles."

"Very good," Leo said, "Now as for you, Tigerhawk. We must keep Megatron in the dark about our plans. So, whatever I say, you go along with." Tigerhawk nodded and all of them walked back to the base.

* * *

  
Waspinator, Stampede, and Frostbite had just arrived at the base when Optimus and Silverbolt were leaving.

"Waspinator," Optimus said, "Why isn't Cheetor with you?"

"Cat-bot tell Waspinator to take new Maximals back to base," Waspinator said, "Cat-bot say he going to check on bigger cat-bot."

"Cheetor's emitting some sort of emergency beacon," Silverbolt said, "It's coming from Tigerhawk's last known coordinates."

Optimus transformed into flight mode and took off, followed by Silverbolt in beast mode. Rattrap and Rhinox walked outside to greet Waspinator.

"Is something wrong with cat-bot?" Waspinator asked.

Rhinox shrugged. "We're not sure," he said, "We know that the stasis pod in that area exploded."

"Yeah," Rattrap chimed in, "And we can't seem to get a hold of Tigerhawk. Then we find Cheetor's signal in that same area, but we can't get a hold of him, either."

"Waspinator hopes cat-bots are alright," Waspinator said.

Rhinox looked over and saw the new Maximals. "These must be the new recruits," he said, "Follow me. We'll get you up to speed." Stampede and Frostbite nodded and followed Rhinox, Rattrap, and Waspinator into the base.

* * *

  
Rattrap and Waspinator had been playing cards while Rhinox explained the history of the beast wars to Stampede and Frostbite as well as their duties as part of the team. Rattrap had look out of the corner of his eye and noticed that Blackarachnia had been standing in the doorway, observing what was going on.

"Something we can help you with, legs?" he asked.

Blackarachnia narrowed her eyes at him.

"I asked you never to call me that again," she responded.

"Ok, sorry," Rattrap replied, "Now, is there something we can help you with?"

"Silverbolt and Optimus aren't back yet," Blackarachnia said.

"Wow," Waspinator said, "Spider-bot very perceptive."

Blackarachnia was about to throw something at Waspinator when Optimus and Silverbolt's signals had appeared on the screen, moving towards the base extremely fast. Optimus landed and rushed inside, carrying Cheetor in his arms.

"Rhinox," he said, "Get the CR chamber started, quickly!"

Rhinox activated the CR chamber and Optimus placed Cheetor in it.

"What happened to Cheetor?" Rattrap asked.

"Optimus and I found him like that, badly damaged and in stasis lock," Silverbolt answered.

Optimus was visibly upset. "And Tigerhawk was nowhere to be found," he said, "It's possible that the Predacons have him captured."

"Let's hope he's okay," Rhinox said.


	4. Cheetor Talks

**A/N: Don't own anything related to Transformers or Beast Wars. A few of the names of Pride members are original, but that's it. Enjoy**

* * *

  
Inside the Predacon base, Megatron uneasily stared at Tigerhawk. After all, it was Tigerhawk who destroyed his base. And it was Tigerhawk who was among those who caused the Nemesis to crash again. And now, Tigerhawk was becoming a Predacon? Megatron was not convinced.

"How do I know I can trust you, Tigerhawk?" he asked.

"I have already betrayed the Maximals and nearly destroyed one of them," Tigerhawk responded.

Megatron thought for a moment.

"Megatron," Leo said, "Allow him to serve under me. I have already pledged my allegiance to you and he has sworn his to me."

"Very well," Megatron said, "But I will be watching you, Tigerhawk." Tigerhawk locked eyes with Megatron and the two tried to stare each other down.

"Come along, Tigerhawk," Leo said, "There is much to be done." Leo walked away and Tigerhawk followed.

Megatron sat in his chair and thought to himself, _"I do not like this situation. The Pride return with Tigerhawk and news that the Maximals destroyed the stasis pod. Something is not right and I will soon find out what. Yes."_

* * *

  
The CR chamber opened and Cheetor walked out, feeling groggy. He was greeted by Optimus, Rhinox, and Rattrap.

"How are you feeling?" Rhinox asked.

"Like I got nailed by an energon bolt," Cheetor responded.

"What happened?" Optimus asked. Cheetor's face twisted into an angry glare.

"I'll tell you what happened," he said, "Tigerhawk turned on me. I went to help him out because he was under fire and he shot me twice, knocking me out."

Optimus looked away, crushed at what he just heard.

"Are you sure you ain't got your gears mixed up?" Rattrap asked, "I mean we're talking about Tigerhawk. He's more serious than Silverbolt about crushing Mega-jerk."

"I'm telling the truth," Cheetor said, "Tigerhawk told me that it was his destiny. I still don't know what he meant." Cheetor lowered his head.

"Easy, Cheetor," Optimus said, "It's not your fault."

Cheetor, head still bowed, walked away towards his quarters.

"Give him some time, Optimus," Rhinox said, "He feels betrayed."

"Perhaps you're right, Rhinox," Optimus said, "In the meantime, why don't you introduce me to our new friends?" Rhinox nodded and motioned for Stampede and Frostbite to join them

* * *

  
Cheetor tried to sleep but he couldn't. He kept reliving the events over and over again, each time the vision got more and more sinister until Cheetor awoke in a fright. He calmed himself down and was starting to drift off again when he heard Tigerhawk's voice.

_"Cheetor,"_ he said, _"I know you can hear me, Cheetor."_

Cheetor tried to shrug off the voice of Tigerhawk echoing through his head. Tigerhawk's voice rang out again.

_"Cheetor, listen to me,"_ he said, _"I apologize for what I did, but if you only knew our destiny, you would understand."_

Cheetor looked around his room angrily.

"Don't try to hand me that slag," he said, "You turned on me. You turned on the Maximals, you turned on Tigatron and Airazor. You betray us all and for what? For the Preds? For the Pride? I hope you never even think to call yourself a Maximal again, because you've betrayed everything about being Maximal."

There was a silence. Cheetor sat up, waiting for Tigerhawk's response. Still nothing. Cheetor finally lowered his guard and was about to lay back down when Prowl's voice echoed through him.

_"Cheetor,"_ she said, _"Cheetor, can you hear me?"_

Cheetor slowly sat back up. "Yes, Prowl," he replied, "I can hear you."

_"Cheetor, I'm on midnight patrol,"_ she said, _"I would like you to meet me in sector vega in a few cycles."_

"I'll be there," he replied. Then he stopped and thought about what he just said. "I just agreed to meet a Pred alone," he said to himself, "What am I thinking?"

Cheetor crept quietly through the halls. When he entered the main room, he froze. Nearly all of the Maximals were there. He stood straight up and slowly walked towards an area where Optimus was standing. He began to listen in on the conversation.

"There's been some Predacon activity here in sector vega," Optimus said.

Cheetor's ears pricked up at those words.

"It's possible that they may be building another jamming tower," Silverbolt said.

"Perhaps we should send someone to check it out," Rhinox said.

Silverbolt opened his mouth to speak when Cheetor cut him off. "I'll go," he said. Silverbolt and Rhinox eyed him suspiciously.

"Are you sure you can handle that, Cheetor?" Optimus asked.

"Sure thing, big bot," Cheetor replied, "Just let me know what I'm looking for and I'll report back what I find."

Optimus stood there for a moment, obviously waiting for Cheetor to break and reveal his motive for leaving the base, but Cheetor stood as still as he had been, staring at Optimus and waiting for an answer.

"Very well," Optimus said, "Report what you find and don't be too long."

Cheetor transformed into beast mode and took off.

Rattrap stared at the dust trail Cheetor left. "If you ask me," Rattrap said, "Something don't seem right about this."

"I agree with you, Rattrap," Optimus said, "But there's not much we can do about it. Frostbite, I want you and Rattrap to head to sector alpha. Scan the whole area and report back anything you find."

Rattrap transformed into beast mode and activated his vehicle mode. "Think you can keep up, fleabag?" Rattrap asked.

Frostbite transformed into beast mode and stared at Rattrap. "Last one there gets two shifts of night scan duty," Frostbite said as he took off, running at an incredible speed. Rattrap squealed his tires as he took off, trying to keep pace with Frostbite.

Optimus chuckled at this and then turned to Rhinox, who had a concerned look on his face.

"What if Cheetor runs into Tigerhawk again?" he asked.

"I hope it doesn't come to that," Optimus answered, "But, if he does, hopefully he'll be careful about it."


	5. Midnight Rendezvous & Mutiny Meetings

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. Been busy. As usual, the only thing I own in this story are a few names of Pride members. Enjoy.**

* * *

  
Cheetor's feet barely touched the ground as he ran at top speed towards sector vega. The entire time, his mind was swarming with millions of thoughts, and they were all about Prowl. Cheetor finally entered a clearing in sector vega and transformed. He looked around for any signs of Prowl. That when he heard something behind him. He spun around and drew his blaster just in time to see Prowl aim her rifle at him. The two stood there staring at each other, each one's weapon pointed at the other. Their eyes were locked on each other. The level of intensity was incredible.

"So," Cheetor said, "Are we gonna just stand here, guns drawn? Or are you gonna tell me why you asked me here?"

Prowl stared at him for a moment, then threw her rifle down, leapt onto him, and pressed her lips against his. Cheetor's mind exploded with a thousand different sensations. He dropped his blaster and returned her embrace and her kiss. They stood there, kissing, for what seemed like an eternity. Cheetor finally pulled away from her and began pacing back and forth.

"This is insane," he said, "I'm a Maximal, you're a Predacon. Something like this just screams disaster."

Prowl stared at him. "I'm a Predacon by circumstance. And as I recall, Silverbolt and Blackarachnia made it work." Cheetor cocked his head questioningly. "I spoke with Inferno and Quickstrike about the events prior to our arrival," Prowl explained.

Cheetor nodded slightly, and then looked back at Prowl. "But even so, she was originally a Maximal protoform," he said, "And she hated what Megatron was trying to do."

Prowl rolled her eyes. "Cheetor," she said, "I'm a Maximal by design and I hate Megatron, too. I became a Predacon because my brother, Darkstripe, made me a Predacon after he joined Ravage's team."

"Then why did you commit so many atrocities if you didn't want to be a Pred?" Cheetor asked.

"Because I hated what the Maximal High Council did to my family," Prowl replied.

There was a silence. Cheetor's face contorted into a look of puzzled confusion. Prowl, realizing what she had said, sat down on the grass and motioned far Cheetor to join her. Cheetor slowly sat down next to her on the grass as she explained her last response.

"I was just a little girl on Cybertron when my parents were arrested by the Maximal High Council's soldiers," she said, "They had spoken out against the council's decision to replicate Starscream's spark to make protoform X. Starscream was among those who destroyed several members of my family many stellar cycles ago, and my family didn't want a copy of him running around the universe. My parents tried everything they could to stop the experiment from happening."

"And they made him anyway," Cheetor said, "He was here for awhile. He was Pred called Rampage."

"What happened to him?" Prowl asked.

"Depth Charge found him and the two destroyed each other," Cheetor replied, "I'm sorry I interrupted. Please continue."

"My parents were brought to trial for treason against the council. No one would defend them, so they were found guilty and sentenced to death," Prowl continued, "They were killed and anyone related to them were subjected to the aftermath. We lost our social standing, our property, and many of us were put in prison. Darkstripe and I fled and that's when we met Ravage and the Tripredacus Council. They told us that we could get revenge on the council if we were patient enough. So, we returned to Cybertron under false identities and joined the elite guard, the same soldiers who ruined our lives."

Cheetor's eyes lowered as he seemed to feel what she was feeling. It was anger, sorrow, and a thirst for revenge.

"Darkstripe and I deceived the council for years," Prowl continued, "We made friends with Leo, Fang, and Snarl, who were also double agents for Ravage. We finally made our revolt and destroyed the council's elite guard. We became Predacons and the rest is history."

Cheetor's hand slowly inched towards Prowl's. She noticed this and placed her hand on Cheetor's. Cheetor looked deep into Prowl's eyes.

"You don't have to be a Pred, Prowl," he said, "You could become a Maximal again. You'd be safe with us."

Prowl looked away. "I could never become a Maximal again, Cheetor," she said, "There's just too much pain associated with it."

Cheetor was afraid of what was gonna happen next.

"So, how can we be together?" he asked.

Prowl lifted her head and looked at Cheetor.

"Join the Pride, Cheetor," she said, "You don't have to be a true Predacon, just be one of us."

Cheetor's eyes dropped to the grass. "All that I am I owe to Optimus," he said, "How can I betray his trust?"

Prowl stood up and transformed into beast mode.

"Think about it, Cheetor," she said, "We could be something special."

She turned and bounded off into the forest. Cheetor stood up and watched her disappear from view.

"I guess I got some serious thinking to do," he said to himself.

He transformed into beast mode and took off back to the base.

* * *

  
Quickstrike was trembling with fear. Megatron had ordered him to spy on the Pride to see what they were up to. Quickstrike found himself a dark spot and hid as the members of the Pride entered their ship one by one. Leo sat down first and began talking, but it was too low for Quickstrike to hear. Suddenly, the door to the ship opened, startling everyone inside, including Quickstrike. They each breathed a sigh of relief when they saw it was Prowl.

"Well?" Leo asked, "Is it done?"

Prowl looked at Darkstripe forlornly, but Darkstripe simply nodded in Leo's direction.

"He is thinking about our offer," she said.

"We need Cheetor on the team," Leo said, "It is important that he join us."

"I tried my best," Prowl said, "But he still wanted to think about it."

"Well, maybe you should've tried harder, sis," Darkstripe said.

Prowl, almost in tears, smacked Darkstripe on the back of the head. Darkstripe leapt to his feet, furious.

"You wanna explain what that was for?" he asked. Prowl said nothing and sat down.

"Cool it, Darkstripe," Leo said, "Save that anger for Megatron."

Quickstrike, hearing this, leaned forward a bit more to hear the rest.

Leo turned to Snarl and Fang. "Any news on the status of this ship?" he asked.

Fang sighed heavily. "I'm afraid the ignition circuits were damaged in the crash," he said, "We're not going anywhere in this thing."

Leo grew disturbingly silent.

"Snarl, Megatron allowed you access to the Nemesis' fusion reactor. What's the status of it?" he asked.

"The fusion reactor needs some repairing," Snarl said, "But once repairs are made, Nemesis could theoretically fly again."

Leo hummed as he thought to himself.

"Very good," he said, "We'll continue to make repairs on the Nemesis. When it's near completion, we'll strike at Megatron and Optimus and take this planet for ourselves."

"And what of Cheetor?" Tigerhawk asked, "What if he chooses not to join us?"

"Prowl is responsible for that," Leo said, "It is her duty to ensure Cheetor's decision to join us."

Tigerhawk opened his mouth to say something, but instead leapt from his seat and dove into a far corner of the ship.

"Tigerhawk, what's gotten into you?" Darkstripe asked.

Tigerhawk walked back to the table, dragging Quickstrike behind him.

"I recognized his signal since we first started this meeting. Megatron sent him to spy on us," he said.

Leo looked down at Quickstrike, who was trying not to show his fear.

"Is that true?" Leo asked.

"I ain't telling you nothing, you fur-shredding snakes," Quickstrike responded.

Leo nodded to Fang, who transformed into beast mode and grabbed Quickstrike in his huge jaws. Quickstrike was flailing around, but couldn't get free of Fang's jaws. Fang then started crushing Quickstrike in his gigantic jaws. Quickstrike started howling in pain.

"This will continue until you tell was what we want to know," Leo said.

"Alright," Quickstrike said, "I didn't hear much, just that you're plotting against Megatron. I promise I won't tell if you please don't scrap me."

Leo stared at Quickstrike for a moment and then nodded to Fang to let him go. Fang let his jaws relax and dropped Quickstrike on the floor. Leo knelt down beside him.

"You will tell Megatron nothing about what happened here," he said, "You heard our plans to repair the fusion reactor. Understood?"

Quickstrike quickly nodded.

"Good," Leo said, "If you breathe one word otherwise, I'll have Fang finish the job."

Leo tossed Quickstrike out of the ship. Quickstrike slowly crept back into the Nemesis and switched on the CR tank. He needed to repair himself and relax before he reported to Megatron. But, what would he say to Megatron? He thought about telling Megatron the truth, but then the Pride would scrap him. On the other hand, keeping information from Megatron would also earn him a scrapping. Quickstrike relaxed as he sank into the CR tank.


	6. Silverbolt Overreacts

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far. I'm starting to get a bit of writer's block, so the updates may be a bit further apart than they have been. Also, any suggestions on where to take this story would be appreciated.**

**I don't own Beast Wars or Transformers, just a few Pride names. Enjoy.**

* * *

  
Cheetor tried to go to sleep, but all he could think about was Prowl. When she touched his hand, he felt as if his circuits were on fire. All his life he was sure of what he wanted. Become a great Maximal soldier. Maybe even become a member of the high council one day. But now, these ideals didn't seem so absolute anymore. Cheetor tossed and turned in his bed.

For the first time ever, he began to give serious thought to Prowl's offer to join the Pride. It meant being a Predacon, but it would also mean a chance at happiness. Cheetor tried for that once when he tried to explain his feelings to Blackarachnia. Lot of good that did him. Silverbolt always watches Cheetor when he's around Blackarachnia now. He can't even say hello without Silverbolt overreacting.

Cheetor felt it was time to take a walk, maybe he'll be able to clear his head. He strolled through the corridors of the Ark and the broken Axalon. He entered the control room to find Blackarachnia sitting down by herself. Cheetor tried to be as quiet as he could, but Blackarachnia already knew he was there.

"Can't sleep, kitty-kat?" she asked.

"No," Cheetor replied, "Too many thoughts running through my head."

Blackarachnia turned around and stared at him. "Wanna talk about it?" she asked.

"Sure," he answered, "I could use your opinion. Where's Silverbolt?"

Blackarachnia silently chuckled. She knew that Cheetor always gets nervous when Silverbolt's around.

"Relax, Spots," she said, "He's sleeping. Have a seat."

Cheetor sat down and rested his head in his hands.

"I'm in love with a Predacon," he said.

For a moment, Blackarachnia withdrew from Cheetor. Cheetor saw this and laughed.

"Relax," he said, "It's not you."

"So, who is it?" Blackarachnia asked.

"Prowl," Cheetor responded.

"The Pride member?" Blackarachnia asked.

Cheetor nodded. "And there's more," he said, "She feels the same way. But, the only way for us to be together is if I joined the Pride."

"You mean become a Predacon?" Blackarachnia asked.

Cheetor slowly nodded. Blackarachnia chuckled.

"You're not seriously thinking about becoming a Predacon, are you?" she asked.

Cheetor said nothing, instead he just stared at Blackarachnia. She grew silent. For as long as she had known him, Cheetor was always the do-good Maximal enthusiast who wanted to see all Predacons in the galaxy scrapped. But that wasn't the same Cheetor that was sitting next to her. As a matter of fact, since the day he was attacked by Tigerhawk, he was never the same. He seemed darker now, more a Predacon attitude than a Maximal.

She looked into Cheetor's eyes and saw that he was serious. She also saw that he was in a lot of mental pain. She put a hand on Cheetor's shoulder.

"Whatever choice you make," she said, "Must be made from the spark. My choice to join the Maximals was made from the spark. I know where you're coming from. And if Bowser and I made things work, you and Prowl certainly can."

Cheetor smiled, causing her to smile. Cheetor gave her a hug and said, "Thanks for listening. I really appreciate it."

This was the first time either of them had been able to relate to each other, and they each felt that they were better friends now because of it. There was just one person who didn't know all the facts.

* * *

  
Silverbolt had been sleeping soundly when he began having a horrible nightmare. The Predacons had captured Blackarachnia and were torturing her, trying to figure out the secrets of transmetal 2 technology. Silverbolt awoke in a fright and realized it was just a dream. He turned over and found that Blackarachnia was not beside him. Silverbolt climbed out of bed and walked towards the control room. As he approached the control room, he saw Blackarachnia and Cheetor sitting together. He saw her laugh and put a hand on his shoulder. Then, he saw him hug her and grew furious. Silverbolt stomped into the control room and looked straight at Cheetor.

"So," he said, "I guess you did not get the hint before, Cheetor. Blackarachnia is my lady."

Cheetor stood up and put his hands up defensively.

"Silverbolt," he said, "I don't know what you're talking about, but I can tell you—"

Cheetor was cut off by Silverbolt striking him across the jaw. Cheetor stumbled back and shook his head. Cheetor lunged at Silverbolt and tackled him. Cheetor began hammering Silverbolt with rights and lefts. Silverbolt gained the upper hand and the two brawled around the room. Blackarachnia was in shock, trying to call off Silverbolt and explain what was going on. Silverbolt grabbed Cheetor by the throat and was choking him. Cheetor threw Silverbolt off and threw him across the room. Silverbolt climbed to his feet and fired a wing missile at Cheetor, nailing him square in the chest. Cheetor was shocked. His own team mate had fired on him. Cheetor pulled himself to his feet and drew his blaster. Just then, Optimus' voice echoed through the room.

"Cheetor, stand down!" he said.

Cheetor's eyes widened. _"Why wasn't Silverbolt ordered to stand down?"_ he thought,_ "He fired at me first."_

Optimus slowly walked into the room and surveyed the scene, followed by Rhinox and Rattrap.

"I want to know what happened," he said.

"It's very simple, Optimus," Silverbolt said, "I came into the control room and saw Cheetor trying to be physical with Blackarachnia. I got angry and I hit him, we fought, and he pulled his weapon on me."

Optimus turned to Cheetor. "Is this true?" he asked.

"Not completely," Cheetor replied, "You see, I was talking to Blackarachnia, she gave me some advice, and I thanked her by giving her a hug. Then Silverbolt came in and hit me. We brawled, and then he fired at me, so I pulled my weapon and that's where you came in.

"I see," Optimus said, "Well, you both are gonna be punished. Cheetor, you're confined to quarters until further notice. Silverbolt, you have four nights of scanner duty."

Cheetor was furious. "Are you serious!" he asked, "You're giving Silverbolt night scanner duty for hitting me first and firing at me and I'm getting confined to quarters for defending myself?"

"I know it doesn't sound fair," Optimus said.

"You're slaggin' right it don't sound fair," Cheetor said, "But then again, you've never been fair towards me. You never give me a chance to prove myself, and you take everyone's side but mine in an argument. I can't take it anymore."

"Calm down, Cheetor," Rhinox said.

"No, I won't calm down," Cheetor said, heading for the blast doors, "Not this time."

Cheetor transformed into beast mode and took off.

"It's good riddance," Silverbolt said, "Cheetor was not a very valuable member of the team to begin with."

Rattrap glared at Silverbolt. "You know something, bird-dog," he said, "You outta watch what you say, or you just might get a fragmentation mine up your tailpipe."

Optimus sighed heavily. "Maybe I was too hard on him," he said.

"Don't worry, Optimus," Rhinox said, "He just needs to blow off some steam. He'll come back."


	7. Cheetor Defects

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating. I've been wicked busy. This chapter is a bit shorter than the others, but i think the ending is enoughto feed you readers.**

**Still don't own anything but this plot and some Pride names. enjoy. Also, still will appreciate any suggestions on where to take this. It's coming to an end, but any suggestions on how you'd like it to end I will appreciate.**

* * *

  
Quickstrike had just gotten out of the CR tank when he bumped into Megatron.

"Ah, Quickstrike," he said, "Just who I wanted to see. Report."

Quickstrike hesitated at first, but then remembered what would happen to him if he told the truth.

"The Pride just sat there, talking 'bout repairin' the fusion reactor," Quickstrike said, "Couldn't really understand them with all their talk about wires and cells and circuits."

Megatron thought for a moment, then excused Quickstrike to go about his business. "I wonder what those felines have planned," he said to himself.

As he strolled through the corridors, he heard the computer's alarms go off. "Warning," the computerized voice said, "Maximal energy signature detected outside of base." Megatron started to contact Leo when he heard a familiar Maximal voice boom outside

"LEO!"

Megatron, puzzled, made his way to the exterior of the Nemesis.

Cheetor stood outside the walls of the Nemesis, shouting Leo's name. The doors opened and Megatron emerged. Megatron eyed Cheetor suspiciously. Megatron was soon followed by Leo, who seemed surprised and excited to see Cheetor.

"I'm glad you came, Cheetor," Leo said.

Megatron's suspicious gaze shifted from Cheetor to Leo.

"Leo," he said, "I want and explanation for this."

"It's very simple, Megatron," Leo responded, "Cheetor is our newest member."

Megatron's eyes shot open wide.

"What do you mean?" he asked, "That the Maximal is defecting to the Predacons?" Leo nodded and smiled.

"I'm no longer trusted or respected with the Maximals," Cheetor said.

Leo approached Cheetor and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Come with me, Cheetor," he said, "We shall begin your transformation into a Predacon." Leo turned and walked back inside the Nemesis followed by Cheetor.

Megatron stood in the same spot he had been, still puzzled.

"I wonder what that feline has up his sleeve," he thought to himself.

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Quickstrike, he had just emerged from the CR tank.

"Quickstrike," he said, startling the fuzor.

"Yeah, boss?" Quickstrike asked.

"I have another mission for you," Megatron said, "I want you to find out why the Pride are recruiting Cheetor."

Quickstrike froze. _"Oh, no,"_ he thought,_ "Another spy job on the Pride."_ Quickstrike wanted to say something, but couldn't. Instead, he saluted and walked in the Pride's direction.

* * *

  
Cheetor rose from the maintenance table and look at himself in a mirror. His appearance was pretty much the same, except his Maximal symbol was now a Predacon symbol and his fur was a bit darker. He smirked at his appearance.

"What do you think?" Snarl asked.

"I like it," Cheetor replied.

Cheetor hopped off the table and came face to face with Tigerhawk. Tigerhawk, too, looked different. His white fur was now black and his once green eyes were now red. Tigerhawk looked more evil than Megatron himself.

"Cheetor," Tigerhawk said, "I wish to extend my apologies for firing on you." Tigerhawk stretched his hand out.

Cheetor smirked again and shook Tigerhawk's hand. "No harm done," he replied.

"I'm glad you decided to join us," a voice behind him said.

Cheetor spun around and was looking into the eyes of Prowl. Cheetor felt his circuits burning again. He wanted nothing more than to have Prowl.

"Well, Optimus Primal's lack of respect sealed the deal," Cheetor replied.

Prowl smiled. Cheetor started to smile, but his attention was drawn towards the door. Cheetor slowly crept towards the door, flung it open, and yanked Quickstrike into the room. Leo's eyes narrowed at Quickstrike.

"So," he said, "Megatron has you on another spy errand."

Cheetor held Quickstrike by the throat.

"Megatron wants to know why you're so interested in Cheetor," Quickstrike said.

"Let him down, Cheetor," Leo said.

Cheetor nodded and dropped Quickstrike. Quickstrike slowly crept towards a wall as Leo approached him.

"It's very simple," Leo said, "Cheetor's destiny is a very interesting one. You see, Cheetor becomes Prime."


	8. In The Custody Of The Enemy

**A/N: Don't own anything Transformers-related, just the plot and a few characters.**

* * *

  
Cheetor's eyes widened. "Prime?" he asked.

Leo looked back at Cheetor and nodded.

"It is written that another great war will begin," Leo said, "And in this war, you become Prime and it is written that you will lead the Maximals to victory over the Predacons. But, now that you're a Predacon, your destiny is going to alter. Cheetor, you have such power flowing through your circuits. You shall be Prime. And as Prime, you will destroy the Maximal High Council and their soldiers. You shall lead in the next great war. And in the end, it will be your choice as to who will serve under your command."

Cheetor was speechless. He couldn't believe what he just heard. Him, Cheetor, was destined to be crowned the title of Prime.

"Cheetor Prime," he said, "It's got a nice ring to it."

"And you shall take your first step towards your destiny," Leo said, "By destroying the Predacons and Maximals that are on this planet."

Cheetor was stunned. "You mean," he asked, "I gotta kill Optimus?"

"Optimus Primal, as well as Megatron, must be destroyed," Leo said, "And their followers with them."

Leo looked back at Quickstrike.

"As for you," he said, "Tell Megatron nothing and we shall spare your spark."

Quickstrike nodded. Leo lifted him to his feet and shoved him towards the door. Quickstrike left, scared out of his circuits about his fate.

* * *

  
Rattrap and Frostbite had been scanning sector alpha for what seem like an eternity. Rattrap scanned for anything hazardous to the area, including Predacons, while Frostbite took thermal readings and recordings of the surroundings.

"You almost done, fleabag?" Rattrap asked.

"Almost, vermin," Frostbite answered.

Rattrap chuckled. "That's what chopperface...er...Dinobot used to call me," he said.

"Were the two of you close friends?" Frostbite asked.

"It was a mutual respect," Rattrap said, "Though, we were friends enough for me to be the saddest when he died."

Frostbite looked up from his console with a confused look on his face.

"I thought Dinobot was one of the Predacons now," he said, "When did he die?"

"The real Dinobot is dead," Rattrap said, "This Predacon is a clone. A copy of the original."

Frostbite shrugged and looked back down at his console. Rattrap had finished up his scans when he was alerted to approaching Predacons. Rattrap drew his blaster and warned Frostbite to be careful. Frostbite began looking around for any visual signs of Predacons when a missile caught him square in the chest, knocking him back into Rattrap. Inferno appeared from the shadows, blaster drawn.

"Maximals," he said, "Prepare to burn in the fires of inferno."

Inferno started to fire his flamethrower when it jammed. Frostbite smirked and fired a blast from his wolf hand, which blew Inferno's head off.

"Frostbite to base," he said, "We're in a bit of Predacon trouble here. Need some backup."

Rattrap struggled to his feet when he caught sight of Tigerhawk. Rattrap raised his blaster to fire when Cheetor stepped in front of Tigerhawk. Rattrap's eyes widened.

"Cheetor?" he asked.

Cheetor smirked, raised his blaster, and fired.

* * *

  
Optimus and Silverbolt were soaring through the air towards sector alpha. Blackarachnia was on Silverbolt's back. On the ground Waspinator, Rhinox, and Stampede were keeping pace. They had received Frostbite's distress call and were hoping that they weren't too late.

They arrived at the clearing to find Frostbite and Rattrap fighting off not only the Predacons, but the Pride as well. Optimus transformed and began firing at the Predacons. Waspinator and Stampede transformed and helped Optimus. Silverbolt, Blackarachnia, and Rhinox transformed and fired at the Pride.

Silverbolt caught sight of Tigerhawk. "You," he said, "I shall find great satisfaction in destroying a traitor to the Maximal name."

He prepared to fire a wing missile when a quasar blast struck the ground in front of him. Silverbolt looked to his left and saw Cheetor.

"If you wanna pick a fight with a Maximal," he said, "Try me on for size."

Silverbolt growled and narrowed his eyes. "So," he said, "You have gone the same route as Tigerhawk and betrayed Optimus?"

Cheetor scoffed. "Betrayed?" he asked, "Hardly. More like realized that I was fighting for the wrong team."

Cheetor dove at Silverbolt and tackled him. The two brawled in the same fashion as they had done back at the Maximal base shortly before he left. Optimus was distracted by this fight and saw Cheetor. His spark felt heavy at the sight of Cheetor bearing a Predacon symbol where his Maximal symbol was.

"No, Cheetor," he said, "It can't be."

Cheetor flung Silverbolt into a tree and stared at Optimus.

"See what a lack of faith in someone can do?" Cheetor asked sarcastically, "You never had any faith in me. You never gave me a chance and you drove me out."

Optimus lowered his head. Megatron and Leo, seeing Optimus lower his guard, both fired at the Maximal leader. Both shots knocked Optimus to the ground. Megatron and Leo slowly strolled over to Optimus.

"Well, well, well," Megatron said, "If it isn't Optimus Primal, broken and defeated. Yes."

Optimus looked to Cheetor for help. Cheetor turned his head. He knew that this was wrong. He looked toward Prowl, who had the same look on her face.

"And now," Leo said, "We shall rid this planet, and the Maximals, of their precious leader."

Leo and Megatron both raised there weapons when Cheetor's voice rang out.

"Wait! Stop!" he shouted.

Both Megatron and Leo stared at Cheetor suspiciously.

"Don't destroy him yet," Cheetor added.

"And why not?" Megatron asked, "I grow weary of your Pride, Leo, and their suspicious actions."

Leo glared at Megatron, then at Cheetor.

"You are not prime yet, Cheetor," Leo said, "So I am still your commander. Explain yourself."

"Take him to the Nemesis," Cheetor said, "Hold him hostage. The other Maximals will come to rescue him. Then, you can take them all out with the Nemesis' defenses."

Megatron tapped his finger on his jaw as he thought. "An excellent idea," he said, "Predacons, return to base."

Megatron transformed into beast mode and flew away as Leo hoisted Optimus Primal onto his shoulders.

"You almost had me worried, Cheetor," he said, "Worried that you'd return to those same fools who drove you out."

Cheetor grinned. "No worries, Leo," he said, "You don't have to stress about where my loyalties and my priorities lie."

He shot a glance over to prowl, who had her head bowed. Cheetor once again felt sick at this whole situation. They both transformed and followed Leo.


	9. Maximal Through And Through

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. The whole story is finished, and it's now a matter of updating until the end. Some of you may not like the ending, but I made the ending for the best.**

**Once again, I only own the plot and some Pride names. NOTHING ELSE!**

* * *

  
The Maximals had regrouped back at their base and were taking turns in the CR chamber. Each felt weary from the fight and sorrow for having lost their leader. Rattrap was the first to break the silence.

"Okay," he said, "Optimus is still alive. So, we gotta mount a rescue mission and get him back from the Preds before they take him offline permanently."

The rest continued to remain in silence until Silverbolt spoke up.

"Rattrap's right," he said, "We must save Optimus. I will volunteer to go. I have a score to settle with Cheetor."

"Hold on there, bird-dog," Rattrap said, "First, we're all going to rescue Optimus, 'cause it'll take all of us to bust into the Nemesis and fight of the Preds. Secondly, we're bringin' Cheetor back, too."

The rest of the group gasped as Silverbolt growled. "Why?" he asked, "Cheetor betrayed Optimus and has joined the Predacons."

Rattrap lowered his head and turned to Rhinox for some help. "Cheetor does not possess the characteristics of a Predacon," Rhinox said, "He stopped Megatron and Leo from destroying Optimus in the battle. Rattrap and I believe there is still some good in him."

Silverbolt beat his fist against the table. "Are you all blind?" he asked angrily, "Cheetor has turned his back on us. On all of us. I do not understand why we must spare Cheetor."

Blackarachnia slowly walked from Silverbolt's side and joined Rattrap and Rhinox. "I believe he can be saved, too," she said.

"Beloved?" Silverbolt asked, "Did you not agree to join my side and stand by me?"

"I did," she said, "But not when you're wrong. And you're wrong about this."

"How do we save Optimus and cat-bot?" Waspinator asked. "That," Rattrap said, "We'll discuss tomorrow. Everyone get some rest."

With that said, everyone milled to their quarters. All except Silverbolt.

* * *

  
Optimus had regained consciousness again and awoke in an unfamiliar room. He looked around and deduced that it was one of the rooms of the Nemesis. He tried to move only to find himself in an energon surge. As soon as he quit moving, the surge stopped. It was then that Optimus heard a familiar voice echoing from a corner of the room.

"It's no use to move," Cheetor said, "The binds are set to surge with energon when they're moved too much."

Optimus looked straight at Cheetor, but Cheetor wouldn't look back and kept his head slightly bowed.

"Cheetor," Optimus said, "Why?"

"Because I am accepted here in the Pride," Cheetor said, "They've given me a chance to prove my worth."

"Is that what this is all about?" Optimus asked.

"Of course not," Cheetor said, "It's also about lying, deception, and betrayal. And I'm not talking about mine."

"Cheetor, when have I ever lied, deceived, or betrayed you?" Optimus asked.

"You lied to me about your promise to my parents to always watch out for me," Cheetor said, "But you didn't. You allowed me to get trashed on several occasions. And you've managed to neglect and shun every single request for assistance, advice, opportunity, you name it."

"Cheetor," Optimus said, "Do you know what it's like to be a leader? To have everyone under your command come to you for assistance, advice, and opportunity? It gets frustrating and stressful. I merely do what I can."

"Betrayal," Cheetor said, "You betrayed me when you took Silverbolt's side over mine. You confined me to quarters and let Silverbolt off with scanner duty. It was Silverbolt who attacked me and fired on me intentionally."

"You needed time to cool off," Optimus said, "I don't know if you know this or not, but you're a hothead. You make rash decisions and you try to hot shot things. I confined you to quarters because I knew you needed time to cool down before you took another shift or was ready to listen to orders."

Cheetor remained silent. Optimus, too.

"Did you know about my destiny?" Cheetor asked, "The prophecy of Prime?"

Optimus said nothing, but his eyes did the talking for him. Cheetor felt hurt.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, "Why did you deceive me?"

"I don't know," Optimus said, "Fear, maybe. Fear that you would think yourself invincible and end up getting hurt or worse."

Cheetor walked closer to Optimus. "Leo's given me orders to terminate you," he said.

Optimus bowed his head.

"I'm trying to stall him long enough for the rest of the Maximals to try and storm the Nemesis to rescue you," Cheetor added.

Optimus looked up at Cheetor questioningly.

"I can't terminate you," Cheetor said, "You're my mentor. The closest thing I had to a father on the Axalon and on Cybertron."

Optimus stared at Cheetor and could see the pain in his eyes.

"Cheetor," he said, "Whatever reason you had to join the Pride, you know deep down that you are not capable of what the Pride is infamous for. You are not a Predacon in way, shape, or form."

"I know," Cheetor said, frustrated, "But how can I face the Maximals now? I've betrayed them and assisted in capturing you so that they all could be destroyed."

"Dinobot once said something very noble to me," Optimus said, "A deed, once done, cannot be undone. But, it can be mitigated."

Cheetor remembered these words. Dinobot had said them to him many times when he had made mistakes that enraged Optimus. Dinobot always seemed to be the one who could pull Cheetor back from making a grave mistake. But now, there was no Dinobot, only a carbon copy. Cheetor turned and left the room, leaving Optimus alone.


	10. Final Showdown, Part 1

**A/N: The story is coming to an end. There's a shocker in the next chapter. What is it? You gotta wait. Meanwhile, enjoy this. I only own the plot and a few Pride names. Enjoy**

* * *

  
Stampede and Waspinator were the last two to wake up in the morning. The walked into the control room and joined the rest of the Maximals as Rattrap discussed the battle strategy.

"Ok, this is what we got so far," Rattrap said, "I want Frostbite, Stampede, and Myself drawing the majority of the firepower away from the rest of you. Waspinator will fly around and carry these charges to place on specific areas of the Nemesis. The charges, once detonated, will disable the Nemesis' shields, allowing Blackarachnia to get inside and find Optimus and Cheetor."

"Perhaps I should enter the Nemesis," Silverbolt said, "I am a better tracker and I have a score to settle with Cheetor."

Rattrap rolled his eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you?" he asked, "We're rescuing Optimus AND Cheetor."

"Then why send Blackarachnia into enemy arms instead of me?" Silverbolt asked.

"Because she's good at hiding in the shadows," Rattrap said, "And I believe that Cheetor won't fire on her. You, on the other hand, Cheetor won't have a second thought about blasting."

Silverbolt quietly growled.

"Besides, bird-dog, you gotta join Rhinox in taking out their fusion cannon," Rattrap added, "Now, does everyone know what their job is?"

Everyone nodded, including Silverbolt.

"Good," Rattrap said, "Then let's transform and move out. We got a cat and a monkey to save."

Cheetor stared out of one of the portholes of the Nemesis. He didn't want to be a Predacon, yet he was wearing their insignia. His spark felt heavy with grief. He had made the ultimate betrayal and gave Optimus to the Predacons. He felt a hand touch his shoulder. It was Prowl.

"I know why your sad, Cheetor," she said, "And truth be told, I'm sad, too."

Cheetor said nothing but instead continued staring out the porthole.

"I have a plan," she said, "But you must listen."

Cheetor looked up and stared at her. She leaned into him and began whispering to him. As she finished, the hull of the Nemesis was rocked. Cheetor looked back out and saw the Maximals firing on the Nemesis.

"Looks like we may have to start that plan of yours a little early," Cheetor said as the two of them then ran out of the room.

Silverbolt and Rhinox had begun firing at the hull of the Nemesis. When the auto defenses activated, the two of them took cover as Rattrap, Stampede and Frostbite began circling the Nemesis, drawing the firepower away from Waspinator, who was already making his rounds on the areas of the shields where he'd need to drop the charges. Blackarachnia was preparing herself for stealth when Silverbolt placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Beloved," he said, "Whatever happens, I am sorry for my actions. For I know that I caused all of this."

"You know something, Bowser," Blackarachnia said, "You do have a way with words."

She held onto to him tightly. Waspinator landed and held the remote detonator in his hands. They all watched as each charge exploded, causing a chain reaction that ended with the shields going off-line. Blackarachnia kissed Silverbolt passionately, then turned and crept into the interior of the Nemesis.

"Return to me, beloved," Silverbolt said, watching her transmetal 2 form disappear into the Nemesis.

"She'll be alright," Rhinox said, "We've got our part to do."

Silverbolt nodded and charged into battle with Rhinox, focusing his attack on the fusion cannon.

Meanwhile, Rattrap, Stampede, and Frostbite were still circling the Nemesis, each time changing their pattern so the auto-defenses couldn't get a definitive lock. Out of the corner of his eye, Frostbite could see the main hatch opening and could see the Predacons making their attack. Frostbite stopped where he was, transformed, and began firing at the Predacons. Waspinator saw the Predacons and joined Rattrap, Frostbite, and Stampede. Rattrap saw the Pride exit the Nemesis, one by one, to join the battle. All except for Cheetor and Prowl. A spark of hope ignited that maybe Cheetor hasn't turned Pred.

* * *

  
Cheetor and Prowl crept through the dark hallways. This was their chance for redemption. As they crept towards Optimus Primal's holding cell, they heard another set of footsteps in the dark. Prowl drew her weapon, but Cheetor held her by the arm.

"Don't worry," he said, "She's a friend."

Blackarachnia emerged from the shadows. "Where's Optimus?" she asked.

Cheetor motioned for her to follow them.

Megatron, who was watching not only the battle, but the trio of Primal's rescuers as well from the command deck, grew furious at the sight of Cheetor's betrayal. He knew Cheetor couldn't be trusted.

"Once a Maximal," he said to himself, "Always a Maximal."

He would let them rescue Optimus and make it out of the Nemesis, and then he would destroy them all with the fusion cannon. He sat in his command chair, smiling evilly.


	11. Final Showdown, Part 2

**A/N: This is it. The last chapter. Everyone read and review. Don't like the ending? Sorry, but it had to happen this way for the next story to start. By the way, this is the first in the trilogy of stories that will lead to another set of stories about the New Great War….enjoy. I only own Pride names and plot.**

Cheetor, Prowl, and Blackarachnia entered Optimus' holding cell. They cut him loose and helped him out of the room. Blackarachnia had a sick feeling. This was too easy. Cheetor and Prowl felt it, too. But all the same, they needed to evacuate Optimus. If he had any energy left to fight, they'd need it against the Predacons and the Pride. Cheetor and Prowl had exited the Nemesis when Leo had caught sight of them.

"Cheetor! Prowl!" he screamed, "Quickly, we shall crush these Maximals once and for all."

He began to say more, but was cut off by the appearance of Blackarachnia and Optimus Primal. Leo's face grew angrier.

"Traitors!" he shouted.

Cheetor and Prowl drew their weapons and began firing on the Predacons, eventually making their way to the Maximal side of the fight. Blackarachnia carried Optimus behind the fighting lines so he could rest. Silverbolt focused his attention on Blackarachnia and almost didn't notice Cheetor standing beside him, firing at the Predacons.

"This does not change all has been done," he said, "You and I still have a score we need to settle."

"It's gonna have to wait, Silverbolt," Cheetor replied, "We got bigger problems now. Focus your attack on the heavier hitters while I go for the faster blasters."

Silverbolt nodded and the two continued firing. It was then that they noticed the fusion cannon igniting, preparing to fire.

"Silverbolt," Cheetor said, "Round up Rattrap, Stampede, and Rhinox and get them behind the lines. I'll get the others to safety. We'll meet back at the base."

Silverbolt nodded and the two separated. Cheetor ran into Rhinox, who had run out of ammunition and was taking cover.

"Rhinox," Cheetor said, "Get Frostbite and Waspinator back to the base. Fall back now!"

Rhinox took off and shouted at Frostbite and Waspinator, who transformed and followed Rhinox.

"Prowl," Cheetor said, "I want you to follow them. You'll be safe. I'll be right behind you."

Prowl shook her head no.

"Do it," Cheetor said, "That's an order."

Prowl kissed Cheetor softly, then reluctantly transformed and caught up to Rhinox. Cheetor peeked over his shoulder to see Inferno, Dinobot, Quickstrike, Snarl and Leo fall back to the Nemesis. Cheetor hopped up to join Silverbolt when he was tackled by Darkstripe and Fang. The two were in beast mode and held him down, attempting to bite off Cheetor's head. It was then that Cheetor saw the fusion cannon of the Nemesis aimed at him.

Silverbolt had gotten everyone to safety when he saw Cheetor being held down in the path of the Nemesis' fusion cannon. He took off in Cheetor's direction, despite the shoutings of everyone else. Silverbolt leapt at Darkstripe and tackled him, allowing Cheetor room to struggle free. Cheetor had gotten to his feet when the fusion cannon fired, sending a beam of energy hurling towards the four of them.

The initial blast threw Cheetor back. As he struggled to his feet, he saw Darkstripe and Fang explode. He smirked. Those two deserved to be destroyed. Cheetor looked around to find Silverbolt only to find him on the ground, motionless and severely damaged. Cheetor rushed to him and helped him sit up. Blackarachnia followed, trailed by Optimus, Rattrap, and Stampede.

"Silverbolt," she said, half-shouting, "Rhinox is there anything we can do?"

Rhinox shook his head. "I'm afraid, with his wounds, he's too far gone," he said, "Even for stasis lock."

Silverbolt wearily opened his eyes. "Do not mourn," he said, "I sacrificed myself to correct my mistakes. I will die with honor."

Cheetor bowed his head. "Silverbolt," he said, "I know we haven't always gotten along, but--"

Silverbolt cut him off. "You need not apologize," he said, "It is I who should apologize. I have done nothing but doubt you and your abilities. You are, without a doubt, a far better field general than I. Let this be our settling peace."

Silverbolt struggled a bit and raised his hand. Cheetor shook it and the two exchanged a silence. Silverbolt looked over and saw Blackarachnia sobbing.

"Beloved," he said, taking her hand in his, "Do not weep for me. My love is strong enough to transcend this world and the Matrix. My spark and my essence will always be with you. I love you, Blackarachnia."

He shuddered a bit, and then shut down. All were in tears as Silverbolt's chestplate opened up and his spark came floating out and into the depths of space, where it would join the Matrix.

Back to the base, Cheetor broke the news off Silverbolt's death. Blackarachnia, finally being hit with the reality of what happened, rushed to her quarters crying. Everyone bowed their head in silence.

"The recycling ceremony will commence tomorrow morning," Optimus said, "Tonight, say a prayer for his spark."

Everyone left, except for Optimus, Rattrap, Rhinox, and Cheetor. Cheetor was still upset with Silverbolt's death.

"There had to have been more I could do," he said.

"There was nothing more you could've done," Optimus said.

"So, pussycat," Rattrap said, "Did you learn anything new from this experience?"

"Yeah," Cheetor said somberly, "That no matter what I do, what choices I make, I can't change who I am and who I'm destined to be."

Optimus smiled and nodded.

"It's good to have you back," Rhinox said.

Cheetor smiled and left for his quarters. Prowl would be waiting for him. Rattrap stretched and yawned.

"Well," he said, "Back to scanner duty."

With that, he left and took his seat at the scanners.

"It seems our young cat has grown up," Rhinox said.

"I'm glad," Optimus replied, "We're gonna need him. If the prophecy is true, we're gonna need him."


End file.
